Stop coming to my house
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Lo había dejado.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Inspirado de alguna manera en la canción homónima de Mogwai. Al principio fueron sólo pensamientos errantes míos a las tres de la mañana y de repente tomaron forma._

 _Es un tanto ambiguo, perdón._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Muerte implícita de un personaje._**

* * *

 **Stop coming to my house**

.

Ahí estaba, sus ojos clavados en la puerta de madera. No sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo llevaba parado en ese lugar, probablemente las suelas de sus zapatos se habrían marcado debido al polvo que se acumulaba lentamente o quizá simplemente acababa de llegar y su mente no estaba en condiciones normales como para medir el tiempo. Había silencio, un silencio que le desagradaba, un silencio que era molesto y que no soportaba.

Le dolía.

Necesitaba escuchar algo, lo que fuera, pero ni siquiera podía oír el rumor de su respiración, tampoco escuchaba sus latidos y sólo era consciente de su corazón porque sentía el palpitar vibrar por su tórax. Cerró los ojos buscando algún ruido... Nada. Nadie. El mundo estaba ausente, callado, horriblemente sereno. Parecía estar de luto. No le gustaba, odiaba esa sensación, el silencio en sus espaldas era pesado, tenía hedor a muerte y era de color pardo.

Abrió los ojos y miró por enésima vez la puerta. El pomo tenía una fina capa de polvo y algunas huellas digitales que no eran suyas. Temía agarrarlo, había algo que le decía que no debía hacerlo, podría arruinar su extraña armonía. Una punzada le dificultó respirar y por un ínfimo segundo le pareció escuchar algo.

Fue él, quebrándose.

Rodeó la perilla con extremo cuidado, sus dedos temblorosos tocaron el polvo y al girar arrastró las pequeñas partículas. Empujó con delicadeza y con paso lento entró en la habitación.

Su aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales y aspiró tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron, se inundó en su olor queriendo deshacerse de esas sensaciones que le resolvían el estómago y sus orbes se inundaron en lágrimas.

Era ajeno a ese lugar, le era desconocido y al mismo tiempo familiar. Su esencia estaba fresca y se precipitó en cerrar la puerta para no dejarle escapar. Observó con detenimiento su alrededor, cada pequeño detalle en ese cuarto: las esquinas ligeramente oscurecidas por el polvo, los muebles con cubiertas opacas, las cosas tiradas en el piso, los objetos en los libreros, los afiches en las paredes, la ropa desordenada que había sido dejada sobre algunos baúles, las cortinas cerradas, sus cuadernos en el escritorio, su uniforme pulcro encima de su cama, las sábanas debidamente colocadas sobre su colchón y la almohada ligeramente hundida por el uso.

Respiraba con lentitud, el ambiente estaba tan quieto que no quería perturbarlo, aunque hacía unos minutos le estuvo comiendo vivo. No había luz directa, el poco espectro que se colaba venía de la ventana a través de las cortinas, no había colores, una escala de grises era lo que sus ojos veían, tan triste y lúgubre. Pisó con temor el suelo a sus pies, se acercó a la cama y pasó la mirada desde la base hasta el respaldo. Estaba tendida, la ropa estaba planchada, meticulosamente puesta para evitar arrugas en la tela. Extendió el brazo e inseguro posó su palma sobre la prenda. La tela lisa acarició su piel pero no era lo que buscaba, no sentía nada, no había nada, algo faltaba y en su pecho hubo un hueco.

Le escocía.

Olía a detergente, a metal, a tiempo... A él. La fuerza abandonó sus piernas y con un sonido sólido sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso. Había un nudo en su garganta y las palabras se atoraron en la base de su tráquea, le sofocaban, le ahogaban, le mataban. Se abrazó firmemente a su ropa, rompiendo la enfermiza quietud, frunciendo la tela entre sus brazos, engurruñado a los recuerdos. Se contrajo en su sitio, se dobló hasta hacerse un bulto de amargura y dejó libre los gritos de su alma, sus alaridos hicieron eco en la habitación, la garganta le ardía y los sollozos le raspaban, su voz descompuesta y rota quiso llamarlo pero su nombre se evaporó en su boca. No podía nombrarlo, era todo lo que tenía de él, todo lo que le quedaba.

Lo quería tanto.

El dolor era aplastante y su corazón se encogía.

 _(Estaba solo.)_

Hacía frío.


End file.
